people do change
by HaryPotter4me
Summary: Average Lily and James fic!my first fic so fell free to tell me if its bad
1. Evans household

**Chapter 1: The Evans Household**

Lily Evans woke up on a beautiful and warm August morning. Lily is sixteen years old and attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She has thick, wavy red hair and amazing emerald green eyes. She was very pretty.

This morning she woke up because a brown owl was biting her ear. She realized that the letter was from Hogwarts. It consisted of the usual letter, a list of the books she needed, and her prefect badge.

Lily loved school. She was muggle-born meaning that her parents could not do magic. It came as a major surprise for her six years ago. At school she met four amazing friends. They were very different yet they still loved each other.

One of her best friends is Amanda Freshman. She is pure-blood, which means that her whole family could do magic so she knew the wizarding world very well. Lily met her in the first year when she couldn't figure out how to get to platform 9 ¾. Amanda is very short, only about 5'2. She has straight dark brown hair with light brown highlights. She has deep; set eyes that if she glares at them they recoil. Her eyes are hazel. She is probably the prettiest girl in school. She is loud and outgoing. She is very athletic; she plays seeker on the Gryffindor quidditch team. She is also funny and smart, though she never works for her grades. She is the most popular girl in school. She is also very carefree.

Another one of her best friends is Priya Patel. She is very much like Amanda. She has very dark brown hair and brown eyes. She is average when it comes to height. She is about 5'4. She has olive colored skin because she has an Indian background but was born in Britain along with Lily and Amanda. She is half-blood so her mom is a witch and her dad is a muggle. Priya could easily relate to Lily and Amanda because she knows both the wizarding and muggle worlds. She is smart and a bit loud but nowhere near as loud and outgoing as Amanda. She is also very funny. Next to Amanda she is probably the next most popular and pretty.

Another one of Lily's best friend is Angelina Chang. Angelina has long black hair with light brown highlights and brown eyes. She is also average in height, about 5'5. She is Chinese but was born in Britain like the others. She is smart and sweet. She is also very pretty but she is so quiet that hardly anyone notices her. Unlike Priya and Amanda, Angelina gets good grades by studying hard, like Lily. Priya and Amanda hardly ever study but are top in every class.

One more of Lily's close friend is Alice Smith. She has curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She has a round face. Alice is pretty but like Angelina is very quiet and hardly is noticed. She is hardworking and very honest. She is the first to tell Lily that she is doing anything wrong. Lily is known to be stubborn and gets angry if things don't go her way. Alice is patient and is always there for her friends. She is very sweet and isn't rude to anybody.

Lily would think Hogwarts is perfect except for one little problem. There is a group of boys in Lily's year who love causing trouble. They are known as the marauders. All of them with the exception of Lily's fellow prefect Remus Lupin are arrogant and are bullies. The leaders of the group are James Potter and Sirius Black. Remus is the boy who is smart in the group, not that James and Sirius are stupid. On the contrary, they are top in every class with only Amanda, Lily, and Priya topping them. The final member of the group is Peter Pettigrew. He is a tag-along. He never did anything great by himself but often was in the shadow of James, Sirius, and Remus.

James Potter is tall at 6'0 and is very muscular. He plays chaser on the Gryffindor quidditch team. He is extremely handsome that about a third of the female population has a crush on him. He has his eye on Lily since their third year. Lily always hated him and thought of him as arrogant. He has jet black hair that was as stubborn as Lily. It was always messy. He has hazel eyes like Amanda. Like Amanda's eyes, if he was mad they would flash with anger. Also like Amanda's eyes if he was happy they would have an amusement written all over them. He was extremely loyal to his friends. His ego annoys Lily but no one else seems to mind it. Lily often noticed how James and Amanda have a lot of things in common. It makes sense because they lived next door to each other since they were young. He was also pure-blood

Sirius is exactly like James in personality. They look differently though. Sirius has long, dark hair that fell gracefully into his eyes. He has gorgeous gray eyes. He was tall at 6'2. About a third of Hogwarts female population has a crush on Sirius. He had his eye on Amanda, but Amanda was oblivious to it. Actually to think about it more than half of Hogwarts male population have a crush on Amanda and she was oblivious to it. He comes from a pure-blood family who was into dark magic. From what Lily picked up in the Daily Prophet, he ran a way from home this summer and his family disowned him.

Remus Lupin is the only marauder that Lily has any respect for. He has sandy brown hair and hazel-brown eyes. He was also tall at 6'0. He has many admirers but not as much as James and Sirius. He has a crush on Angelina. He was quiet and hardworking. He is very good in every subject. He, like James and Sirius is very loyal to his friends. He is a werewolf and transforms once a month. He is a fellow prefect like Lily.

The last marauder is Peter Pettigrew. Peter was not like any other marauder. They were all extremely brave, while he is a coward. They were all tall and he was short 1t 5'3. He was chubby while the others were muscular. He was ok looking and didn't get many admirers while the others were handsome. James, being as arrogant let Peter join the group. Usually James wouldn't even think that Peter existed but to let him in amazed Lily. Like Remus, Peter was half-blood.

This morning Lily got dressed. She wore jean caprice and a white tee that fashion queen Amanda thought looked very cute. She put on some make-up but not that much. She also wore a pair of flip-flops that Priya got her for Christmas last year. Then, Lily took out some parchment and wrote out some invitations for her birthday. She sent one to Priya, Alice, and Angelina. Then she wrote one to Amanda that told her that she could bring James but tell him to behave himself. She gave one to Sirius, Remus, and Peter also. Then she gave them to her other friends.

After that Lily went downstairs. Her mother was making pancakes. Her father was reading the muggle newspaper. While her sister, Petunia was looking at Lily with complete hatred and said "Lily, I hope you are going far away today because Vernon is coming"

Before Lily could respond her mother did "Petunia that is rude and Lily is staying and she is going to meet Vernon"

"Thanks mum" said Lily "But I don't think I'll be here"

"Where will you be sweetie" asked Mr. Evans

"Well yesterday 'manda invited me to her house and so I thought maybe I could floo over there" said Lily

"Who's 'manda" asked Mrs. Evans

"Amanda Freshman. My friend from school" replied Lily

"Well that's great honey, but I don't think our fireplace can handle floo" said Mrs. Evans

"Don't worry I took muggle studies and there is a way I could get there" said Lily

"That's great, but when will you be back" asked Mr. Evans

"Tomorrow morning but later tomorrow I have to go to Diagon Alley to get my books and stuff. Oh and I'm prefect again" replied Lily

"Wonderful" said Mr. Evans

"Have some breakfast and you can go to your friend's house" said Mrs. Evans

"Ok mum" said Lily as she ate her pancakes.

Once Lily finished she went up to her room to pack some clothes, her wand (just in case) and some good books to read.


	2. Freshman,Potter,and Black

**Chapter 2: Freshman, Potter, and Black**

Amanda Freshman woke up on this beautiful August morning and remembered that she invited her friends for a sleepover today. Amanda is one of those people that wake up to perfect hair. No frizz, no tangles, perfectly parted, and perfectly straight that all she needed to do was brush through it once and it's ready. Amanda decided to wear a short sleeved white shirt with that said THE WEIRD SISTERS. She also wore red shorts that were the muggle version of cheerleading shorts. She wore a Chudley Cannons cap backward on her head. On hot summer days like today, Amanda didn't care about looking good or anything. She only cared about comfort. This didn't stop her from looking good. Amanda is one of those people that looked good in everything they wear.

She continued by brushing her teeth and putting on some make-up. The one thing Amanda hated about being at home is that she had to get ready without magic. It wasn't as hard for her as it was for Lily, Amanda is pure-blood so her parents could do magic around the house.

Amanda lived right next door to James Potter, the boy Lily hated. Amanda and James were born on the same day and grew up together. James was like a brother to Amanda and even though Lily was her best friend she disapproves when Lily insults James in a mean way. Amanda's and James's houses are mansions with over fifty rooms.

Amanda finished getting ready and went down the long staircase to her kitchen. In the kitchen Mr. Freshman was reading the daily prophet and Mrs. Freshman was cooking. With a wave of her wand, Mrs. Freshman made eggs appear on the table.

"Hi Amanda, did you have a good night sleep" asked Mr. Freshman

"Yeah, oh and mom I'm inviting my friends from school today, they should be over soon" said Amanda

"I know dear, your father told the house-elves to make beds in the grand room" said Mrs. Freshman.

"Can I eat in James's house this morning, Jessica made pancakes" said Amanda. Jessica is James's mother.

"Sure and tell Jessica that we have to go shopping for new robes" said Mrs. Freshman

"Thanks bye mom, bye dad" said Amanda as she kissed her parents good-bye

"Bye dear" said her mom.

"Bye Amanda" said her dad

Amanda ran next door to James's house. She opened the front door and yelled at the top of her lungs "Jessica, Jack, James I'm here"

The Potters were like a second family to her. They were used to her frequent visits so they were not surprised.

"In the kitchen dear" yelled Jessica Potter

Amanda walked into the kitchen to find Jack Potter, James's dad sitting at the table reading the newspaper. Jessica Potter was washing dishes, with magic of course. James and his best friend Sirius Black were sitting at the table eating pancakes.

Amanda always argued with Sirius. They went out in their third year but soon split up because they fought too much and their personalities were so similar they clashed. He loves to mock her and make fun of how short she was. He calls her either Fresh, when he is being playful or Freshman, when he is serious. James was in a white shirt and boxer-shorts. Same with Sirius, except his shirt was black. James nicknames Amanda, M or Shorty.

"Hey Shorty" said James

"Hey"

"Fresh is in the house" said Sirius

"Oh shut up Black. By the way Lily, Priya, Angie (Angelina) and Ali (Alice) are coming over today"

"Lily is coming" asked James

"Yea"

"Who's Angie" asked Sirius

"Angelina Chang"

"Who's that" asked Sirius

"She's the sixth year prefect and Remus has a major crush on her"

"How come I don't know her?"

"Maybe cuz she's quiet and hardly ever talks in front of you guys"

"Then how come moony"

"Cuz he doesn't have ego problems like you Black"

"Chill Fresh you take things too seriously"

"If anybody takes things seriously it's you _Sirius_"

"Hahaha you think you are so funny don't you Fresh"

"Name's Amanda not Fresh"

"Ok cut it out you two, M d'you think I can come over later to hang out with you guys. I'll bring padfoot and maybe moony and wormtail too" said James

"Yea sure but don't say anything stupid tonight. You don't know how hard it was to convince Lily to invite you to her sweet 16" said Amanda

"What did you tell her to let me come" asked James

"Oh that I'll keep you on a leash the whole night" smirked Amanda

"You're impossible, but seriously what did you tell her" asked James

"Oh how you need a babysitter and since no one was around I would have to baby-sit you" said Amanda as Sirius cracked up and Amanda could have swore James had a slight smile at her witty comment.

"Fine unless you tell me what you told Lily, no pancakes for you missy" said James as he lifted the plate into the air and Amanda being the short girl she is couldn't reach and started to whine.

"James give me the pancakes" whined Amanda

"Sorry no can do" said James

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeese"

"Nope"

"Pretty please"

"Nope, unless you tell me what you told Lily"

"Nope"

Sirius found all this amusing, but he couldn't help feel slightly jealous at how James was getting so much attention from Amanda. So he decided to help Amanda and get some attention from Amanda. He reached up and grabbed the plate from James and handed it to Amanda.

"Come on M, what did you tell Lily" asked James

"Fine I told her that you already have a gf and didn't need her anymore"

"YOU WHAT" asked James who was now ready to charge at Amanda

"Please don't be mad I did it to help you" said Amanda clearly not afraid of James even though he was a good eight inches taller that her.

"HOW THE HELL DID IT HELP ME" asked James still angry

"I got you an invite to Lily's sweet 16" said Amanda

"Did she believe you" asked James

"Well yea because half of Hogwarts falls to your feet" said Amanda now happy that James stopped yelling.

"Thanks" said James

"Who's up for quidditch" yelled Sirius happy that their argument was over.

"ME" both teens yelled.

They played quidditch for a while. It was fun except when Amanda "accidentally" threw the quaffle and hit Sirius square in the face. Around mid-day Amanda realized that she better go get ready for the party at her house.

"Bye James, Sirius"

"Do you seriously need four hours to get ready" asked James amazed. It was two in the afternoon and the get together was at six.

"No prongs she_ freshly _needs four hours to get ready I _siriusly_ need four hours to get ready" said Sirius laughing while Amanda and James groaned.

"Well see you guys tonight" said Amanda

Sirius and James invited Remus and Peter over and they had guys only afternoon where they talked about everything from pranks to quidditch to girls to school.

"Prongs my friend we are so coming home for Christmas" said Sirius

"Why" asked Remus curiously? Sirius didn't reply but all the marauders noticed him staring ay Amanda's house

"Oh Freshman" said Peter chuckling

"I wouldn't say anything stupid tonight if I wanted half a chance" said James

"Yeah she is a tough girl that she'll beat the crap out of you" added Remus

"I don't like Fresh" said Sirius even though they could tell that he was lying

"There's nothing wrong with Amanda, Sirius" said Remus

"Yeah she is damn good-looking" said James

"Yeah she's better than Evans, James" said Peter

"She might be better looking but Evans has something M doesn't" said James

"What" asked Sirius

"I just can't explain it, it's weird" said James

"Its ok mate we won't bother you" said Remus

"Sirius come on admit you like M"

"Ok I like Fresh, happy" asked Sirius

"Yea" all three boys chorused.


	3. Party problems and resolutions

**Chapter 3: The Party Problems**

Amanda went home and changed her clothes. She wore red, silky pajama shorts with stars on them and a large red shirt with the writing HOGWARTS QUIDDITICH TEAM. She wore red slippers. She put her hair up in a messy ponytail. She washed off most of her makeup and re-applied it because quidditch messed it up.

Once she was ready, she asked a house elf to conjure up some food for her friends. The house elf listened. She also put in a cd in a wizard cd-player. The band she was listening to was called Green Day, a muggle band. Amanda hated to admit it but she had a small crush on the lead singer.

Around six-thirty, Amanda's best friend Priya Patel came in through floo powder. She was extremely pretty. She wore green, silky pajama shorts with leprechauns on them. They were really cute. She was also wearing a green tank-top with a shamrock on it. She wore green slippers. Her brown hair was also in a messy ponytail. She had make-up on also.

"'Manda hope you don't mind that I bought my sister, you know Diya in Ravenclaw" asked Priya as she pointed to her twin sister. Diya Patel was also pretty, well it was obvious since her sister was pretty and they were twins. She wore pink, silky pajama caprice with hearts on it. She was also wearing a white t-shirt that said THE WEIRD SISTERS; it was the same exact shirt Amanda wore during the day today. She also wore pink slippers. Her hair was short so she couldn't do anything with it so it was just down. She had make-up on too.

"Yeah, she can come. Anyway what took you so long I thought you were gonna come this morning" asked Amanda

"Yeah… about that-" started Priya when another person came in through floo powder.

"Sorry I'm sort of late, I needed to make my fire place floo useable and Priya and Diya were helping me with a spell" said another one of Amanda's best friends Lily Evans. Lily had white, silky pajama pants with pink flowers on them. She was also wearing a white tank-top that said STUDY HARD NOW, SUCCEED LATER. Amanda laughed at her shirt; figures Lily would wear something that involved studying. She also wore pink slippers. Her thick red hair was in two pigtails. She also had some light make-up on. She was pretty two.

"I thought you weren't allowed to do magic outside school" asked Amanda

"Oh we got permission from the ministry" said Priya

"I could've done that, instead I had to clean my room like a muggle" pouted Amanda as another person came in through floo powder.

"Hey" said the person very softly. It was Angelina Chang, another one of Amanda's best friends. Angie was wearing purple pajama pants along with a matching pajama shirt that buttoned down the front. Her long black hair was in two braids. She also had purple slippers on. She had no make-up on. Angelina doesn't like make-up very much.

"Angie, how're you" shouted Priya from across the room.

"Good" answered Angelina softly

"Anyway, what took you so long Angie, I was so bored" said Amanda

"Sorry, I had to help my big brother with de-gnoming the garden" said Angelina

"Its ok" said Amanda smiling as Alice Smith came through the door. Her hair was in a ponytail. She had make-up on too. She wore black pajama shorts and a gray t-shirt that said MAJOR QUIDDITCH FAN: FEAR ME. Amanda found this shirt so hilarious that she was rolling on the floor laughing. She also wore black slippers.

"Are you ok" asked Lily

"Shirt-so-funny ha-ha" said Amanda between laughs.

Once Amanda controlled her laughing she stood up and straightened herself. She turned to her friends and said "Hope you don't mind I invited James, Remus, Pettigrew, and Black"

"YOU INVITED POTTER" screamed Lily

"AND SIRIUS" shrieked Diya and immediately ran to Amanda's mirror and started checking her reflection

"And you invited Remus" said Angie who turned beet red.

"AND PETTIGREW THAT STINKY RAT" said Priya. Priya, Lily, Angie, Alice, and Amanda all knew about how the marauders turned to animals and how Remus is a werewolf.

"YEAH HE SMELLS TOO" added Alice

"OK EVERYONE CALM DOWN" yelled Amanda over everyone's angry voices. "Ok, I had to invite James because he is my neighbor and he's practically my brother, so my mom made me (lie). Now I didn't want to invite Black but seeing as he lives with James now I had no choice (lie). Now Remus, I decided it would only be fair to invite him. Now I agree with you that Pettigrew is a stinky rat and trust me I didn't want to invite him but I had no choice"

"He still smells bad" whined Priya

"YELL AT YOUR MOM, DO SOMETHING, I AM NOT STAYING IN THE SAME ROOM AS POTTER…OVERNIGHT" yelled Lily

"I HAVE NO CHOICE" said Amanda

"IT'S NOT HER FAULT" yelled Priya

"STOP YELLING" yelled Alice

"YOU JUST YELLED" yelled Amanda

"I YELLED TO MAKE YOU STOP YELLING" yelled Alice

"COULD YOU PLEASE STOP YELLING" yelled Priya

"NO" yelled Alice

"WHY NOT" yelled Lily

"BECAUSE" yelled Alice

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING IN THE FIRST PLACE" yelled Amanda

"BECAUSE YOU YELLED AT LILY FOR YELLING AT YOU" said Alice

"OK EVERYONE…SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN" yelled Amanda so everyone shut up and stared at her. "Ok it's no big deal, they are not sleeping over, they're just gonna hang out"

"Anyway who started this argument" asked Angelina quietly

"LILY" yelled Amanda

"NO ALICE STARTED YELLING AT US FOR YELLING" yelled Lily

"NO AMANDA INVITED THEM" yelled Alice

"LILY"

"ALICE"

"AMANDA"

"LILY"

"ALICE"

"AMANDA"

"LILY"

"ALICE"

"SIRIUS" yelled a boy's voice

"SIRIUS" said all three girls confused then turned around at the door to see James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter looking at them confused.

"Dang Smith, never knew you knew so many words" said Sirius smirking

"Shut up Padfoot" said James as he turned to Alice and smiled "He just thinks he's great"

"James, can I talk to ya outside" said Amanda as Sirius looked suspicious

Once outside Amanda turned to James and said "Why the hell are you acting so mature"

"To impress Lily" said James simply

"I think its working"

"Really"

"Yeah she looked so impressed when you told Sir-, uh I mean Black to shut up" said Amanda turning slightly red that she almost called Sirius by his first name.

"Why can't you and Sirius get along" asked James as they walked back

"I dunno, just because he is a prat and he has a big ego" said Amanda

The continued to walk in silence until they were almost to the door when James stopped Amanda and said softly so no one can hear "Did I change…uh in a good way"

"Of course, Lily would be impressed" said Amanda smiling

When they entered the room Sirius and Lily were both looking at them suspiciously. Meanwhile Diya tried to get Sirius to notice her. Remus and Angie were talking to each other. Awwwwwwwwwwww! Priya was reading Witch Weekly with a bored expression on her face. Alice was brushing her blonde curly hair.

"Uh….hi" said James to Lily who looked at James then at Amanda then back at James.

"Are you two-" started Lily but Amanda cut her off

"HELL NO…HE'S MY BEST FRIEND AND YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND AND YOU'LL KILL ME" said Amanda

"Dang Fresh you like to yell" said Sirius

"Shut up" snapped Amanda and sat down on her bed unfortunately for her Peter was lying on the bed.

"Ouch Freshman, that hurt" said Peter as he straightened himself

"Sorry Peter" apologized Amanda

"Anyway, let's get this party started" said James

"Ok" said Amanda

James walked over to Remus and Angie with Lily, Amanda, and Sirius following him.

"Hey uh Angelina right, well nice to meet you" said James reaching out his hand to shake her hand and Lily was staring at him with utter disbelief

"Hi James, I know who you are of course" said Angie and turned backed to talking to Remus

James turned to Lily now. He was avoiding her for a while until now

"Hi Lily, did you have a good summer" asked James

"Um…..yeah and Potter whatever it is you're trying to do it isn't working" said Lily coldly

"Lily what are you talking about" asked James

"I know that you are pretending to be kind to everyone and act mature but I see right through you Potter" snapped Lily

"I was just trying to be a good friend to you or at least a friend and you treat me like trash. Wow Lily, you're pathetic" said James as he walked out of the room.

Lily turned to Amanda whose mouth was hanging open. Also Sirius, Alice, Priya, Diya, Angie, Remus, and Peter all heard this little argument. Lily felt bad, but since she is so stubborn she decided that she didn't want to apologize to James.

"Wow Lily you were harsh" said Alice

"No I wasn't, he deserved what he got" said Lily

"No one deserves being talked to like that" said Angelina quietly. Lily felt terrible. She yelled at James for no reason. She screwed up and she knew it.

"What should I do" asked Lily

"Talk to him" said Priya

"I don't even know where he is" said Lily painfully

"That's easy, he's in the last room down the hallway to the left" said Amanda

"How do you know" asked Lily

"Again, easy, that was our childhood playroom, he goes there when he's depressed" said Amanda

"Ok I'll be right back" said Lily as she walked out.

The Freshman Mansion was beautiful. The rooms all had white elegant doors. On the walls there were many pictures, all were moving, as they do in the wizarding world. There was a picture of Amanda when she was little running around in the backyard with a small boy who Lily couldn't recognize until he turned around. He had jet black hair, hazel eyes, and a very small nose. He also had glasses. It was James Potter. There were other pictures of Amanda's family. There were moving family portraits. There were also many pictures of James and his family.

Lily found the door that Amanda said. She walked in to find a beautifully decorated play area. Again on the walls there were pictures of James, Amanda, and their families. James was sitting on a couch with a picture album opened on his lap.

"James" said Lily in a mere whisper

"Lily"

"I want to talk to you"

"Ok"

"I'm- I'm sorry"

"It's ok, maybe I just over reacted"

"No, you had every right to get mad, I was being cold. You changed and I just refused to see it"

"Aww…thanks Lilykins. You know I could never be mad at you"

"James what are you looking at"

"Pictures from Hogwarts"

"Really can I see?"

"Of course"

For a while both teenagers were looking at pictures. There were pictures from sorting, in their first year, many pictures of quidditch matches, pictures of Lily, Alice, Angie, and the marauders, Amanda.

"Wow did 'Manda take all of these" asked Lily

"No, she took most but I took some and my dad took some" said James

"Your dad is the minister of magic, right" asked Lily

"Yea, he's really cool and we hang out a lot. I learned everything from him" said James smiling

"Everything as in pranks" said Lily chuckling

"You know it" said James

James seemed so much happier now. He loved talking about his parents. Lily was also happy. She found it strange that she could have a good time with James. Maybe this party wasn't a bad idea after all.

"We better go or Sirius will make insufferable rumors about us" said Lily

"Prat" said James

"Who me"

"No you're the Lilykins and Sirius is the prat" said James as Lily laughed

They walked back to the room. On the way, Lily and James talked about their summers and Lily's sister.

"Wow, I never thought anyone could be more annoying to live with than M" said James

"Well you don't live with Amanda" said Lily

"Yeah but she's always at my house or I'm at hers"

"You too are really close"

"Yeah we were born on the same day and we were friends since the day we were born"

"You guys never fight?"

"We fight about a dozen times a day"

"Explains why she has more patience than me when it comes to you"

"Yeah she's used to me"

Lily opened the door to Priya's voice "James you're alive. Lily didn't kill you". Everyone laughed.

"Actually me and James had a civilized conversation" said Lily as James nodded,

"Funny I would've thought you'd be all over each other" said Sirius as Amanda hit him on the shoulder "Just kidding"

"Not funny Black" snapped Amanda


End file.
